The End of the Night
The End of the Night (Case #86, or Case #30 of Pacific Bay) is the sixth and final case of White Peaks, the thirtieth case of Pacific Bay, and the eighty-sixth case of the game. Case Background Frank Knight willfully opted to take Amy Young's shift hoping that a sabbatical from duty would calm her down, but Amy made it clear that Chief Marquez wanted her to transcend her hometown's abnormalities by taking a walk to the mountain bridge in order to start her dutiful day out. Unfortunately, Roberto Vasquez, White Peaks' urban legend hunter and the late Juan Rodrigo Vasquez's brother, was found dead with icicles slit through his body. The player didn't hesitate to ship Roberto's corpse to Roxie Sparks for autopsy, but the case got the best of Amy throughout since her brother, Duncan Young, was treated as a suspect from the get-go. Furthermore, Miriam Young was dissatisfied in Amy's decision to treat Duncan as a suspect as she expects her daughter to put family before the law. As the investigation went on, Amy and the player managed to find an ice cave with bodies frozen to death—alas they matched the description of the bodies Roberto had witnessed on his booklet of evidence during his brother's murder investigation. This finding was big as the player confirmed the ice cave to be the Night Walker's lair, thus sending the frozen hand to Roxie for anatomic observation of the frozen bodies. Roxie told the team that the hand belonged to one of the three women who went missing eighteen months prior to the events of this case, but she couldn't help but notice the icicle puncture on the hand. Roxie thus deduced that the killer had a modus operandi per the icicle puncture using the Night Walker disguise. As the player struggled to get clues to incriminate the killer, moments of meltdown occurred. First, Dr. Russell Crane was treated as a suspect due to him leaving out clues at various crime scenes. Although Russell claimed that he just wanted to play jokes on Roberto, Amy made it clear that these were serious as it placed Russell in trouble. Second, Amy was incapable of fighting her inferiority complex which made her tender her resignation (due to the men she loved becoming people she couldn't trust on the long run), but Chief Marquez pleaded with Amy to get it together and help the player a little bit longer. Amy stood up to her inferiority complex only to find out that the Night Walker who punctured Roberto was her brother Duncan. Duncan was aghast to know that the player managed to incriminate him as the one who killed Roberto, to which Amy assumed that the player made a false arrest, but as the junior cop was ready to concede, Hannah Choi waltzed in with Roberto's phone. Hannah had to spend tedious minutes to retrieve Roberto's recording in its entirety and she was ready to present a never-seen-before footage of Roberto's murder. , moments before stabbing Roberto to death.]] Roberto was spotted by Duncan, whom he thought was the Night Walker. Roberto wanted Duncan to scatter away, but Duncan told the urban legend hunter not to be scared. Roberto knew what Duncan had been up to, and as such, he wanted to out the truth behind the missing women to the police, but Duncan wouldn't let Roberto have things his way as he taught himself how to walk after being crippled by a gunshot with a thirst for blood, and to demonstrate his power, he punctured Roberto to death to cover his tracks. Amy was fed up with Duncan due to the lies he infused to White Peaks, so she pointed her gun to him, believing that he admitted to his wrongdoings only after Hannah managed to present the truth thanks to the never-seen-before footage from Roberto's phone. Duncan pleaded with Amy to drop the charges for the love of her family, but Amy chose the law over her family and permitted the player to send Duncan to trial. Judge Dante informed Duncan that he punctured Roberto to death with icicles not to mention him being liable for freezing at least three missing women to death under the Night Walker guise, proving the Night Walker legend to be a fad. Judge Dante was surprised that Duncan never told anyone he could walk after being crippled from a gunshot years before the events of this case, to which Duncan replied no one deserved to know this, thus concluding that he had the right to keep secrets that would benefit his person. Duncan then took a stand as to why he used the Night Walker persona. Duncan was one of Pacific Bay PD's finest assets, but when he was forced to step down as a police officer due to him being shot in the spine (not to mention being confined in a wheelchair), he left with his pride shattered in ruins. After being paralyzed, Duncan healed his paralysis to walk again, but he made things clear that he had a lot in common with the original Night Walker—a mythical creature that was once a legit man who served but got disfigured in the Civil War and, instead of being treated as a hero, was treated as a monster due to his disfigured face. Both Duncan and the original Night Walker were heroes shunned by society. Judge Dante then wanted to know why Duncan froze the three women to death, to which Duncan responded that the three women represented what he lost as a cop: beauty, youth, and happiness. Duncan wanted to preserve those women in ice so that they wouldn't be broken like him. Duncan then admitted that he killed Roberto since the victim nearly blew his cover. Duncan was indicted for the murder of Roberto Vasquez, and for a series of brutal murders and unknown counts of obstruction of justice that took place in White Peaks, committed under the guise of the "Night Walker"—which was enough for Judge Dante to issue a lifetime jail sentence for Amy's brother. This pyrrhic victory left Amy shattered emotionally. , when he used to be a dutiful marine in his youth.]] Hearing about the pyrrhic victory, Chief Marquez wanted to put Amy on leave due to mental instabilities beyond her control, but Amy wanted the Chief to give her a chance to put the law before family. Meanwhile, Frank discovered an alphabet from the hobo alphabet which confirmed Allen Muir to be a homeless hermit on the mountains. Moreso, Frank and the player found a picture of Allen when he used to be a dutiful marine in his youth but was wounded and the leave pay wasn't enough for him to live a normal life, and finally Frank and the player understood why Allen lived as a homeless hermit. Allen felt that his life changed forever due to Frank and the player helping him out tremendously. Furthermore, Amy managed to stand up to her mother by putting the law before her family, but made it clear that she needed a break from White Peaks—prompting Chief Marquez to announce that the team would now report for duty in Ivywood Hills, where Frank used to report for duty three decades ago. Frank didn't want to go back to his old haunts, but Chief Marquez had a plausible reason she'd reveal in the next case. Victim *'Roberto Vasquez' (stabbed with icicles and left for dead) Murder Weapon *'Icicle' Killer *'Duncan Young' Suspects C86DYoung.png|Duncan Young C86DBower.png|Désiré Bower C86AMuir.png|Allen Muir C86RCrane.png|Russell Crane C86MYoung.png|Miriam Young Killer's Profile *The killer likes riddles. *The killer smells of blackberries. *The killer uses snow chains. *The killer is male. *The killer has blond hair. Crime Scenes C86BridgeA.png|Covered Bridge C86BridgeB.png|Riverbank C86MountainTopA.png|Mountaintop C86MountainTopB.png|Suicide Peak C86IceCaveA.png|Ice Cave C86IceCaveB.png|Night Walker's Lair Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Covered Bridge. (Clues: Victim's Body, Paper Boat, Mobile Phone) *Ask Duncan Young what he was doing on the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Play Covered Bridge as a task) *Examine Paper Boat. (Result: Night Walker Lullaby) *Investigate Mountaintop. (Prerequisite: Night Walker Lullaby revealed; Clues: Pile of Paper, Scarecrow) *Examine Pile of Paper. (Result: Flyer with Stamp) *Examine Stamp. (Result: Love Village Stamp) *Ask Mayor Bower about his Night Waker Poster. (Prerequisite: Love Village Stamp unraveled) *Examine Scarecrow. (Result: Threads) *Analyze Threads. (09:00:00) *Ask Allen Muir about the creepy scarecrow he made. (Prerequisite: Threads analyzed) *Examine Mobile Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer smells of blackberries) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer likes riddles) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Ice Cave. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Melted Snowman, Faded Map, Frozen Hand) *Examine Melted Snowman. (Result: Fake Eye) *Examine Fake Eye. (Result: Dr. Crane's Message) *Quiz Russell about his message to the victim. (Prerequisite: Dr. Crane's Message revealed) *Analyze Frozen Hand. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses snow chains) *See why Miriam Young is so upset. (Prerequisite: Frozen Hand analyzed) *Examine Faded Map. (Result: Symbols on Map) *Analyze Symbols on Map. (15:00:00) *Investigate Suicide Peak. (Prerequisite: Symbols analyzed; Clues: Broken Slab, Tablet) *Examine Broken Slab. (Result: Drawing) *Ask Allen about his drawing. (Prerequisite: Drawing restored) *Examine Tablet. (Result: Tablet) *Analyze Tablet. (09:00:00) *Ask Mayor Bower about his obsession with the victim. (Prerequisite: Tablet analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Riverbank. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Victim's Manuscript, Wooden Leg, Roberto's Backpack) *Examine Victim's Manuscript. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (09:00:00) *Question Miriam Young about burning the victim's writing. (Prerequisite: DNA analyzed) *Examine Wooden Leg. (Result: Message) *Talk to Russell about the prosthetic leg. (Prerequisite: Message on Prosthetic Leg revealed) *Examine Roberto's Backpack. (Result: Broken Badge) *Examine Broken Badge. (Result: Duncan's Badge) *Ask Duncan Young how his old police badge ended up in the victim's backpack. (Prerequisite: Duncan's Badge restored) *Investigate Night Walker's Lair. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Night Walker's Mask; Icicle; Murder Weapon registered: Icicle) *Examine Night Walker's Mask. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blond hair) *Examine Icicle. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (15:00:00; The killer is male) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Talk to Miriam Young. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Night Walker's Lair. (Prerequisite: Talk to Miriam; Clues: Police Bag) *Examine Police Bag. (Result: Faded Diary) *Examine Faded Diary. (Result: Duncan's Message) *Give Duncan's Diary to Miriam. (Prerequisite: Duncan's Message revealed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Covered Bridge. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; Clues: Strange Stone) *Examine Strange Stone. (Result: Strange Symbol) *Analyze Strange Symbol. (09:00:00) *Ask Allen about the symbol on the bridge. (Prerequisite: Strange Symbol analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Mountaintop. (Prerequisite: Talk to Allen; Clues: Torn Picture) *Examine Torn Picture. (Result: Picture) *Examine Picture. (Result: Allen Muir) *Give Allen his picture back. (Prerequisite: Allen identified on picture; Reward: Star Hairstyle) *Investigate Next Case. (No stars) Trivia *This is one of the cases in which Amy and Frank interact with each other. *This is the first case since It All Ends Here of Grimsborough in which all the suspects made previous appearances before this case. *This case, It All Ends Here, and Under the Skin are the only final cases of a district in which the killer did not appear as a suspect before. **Moreso, this is the only case in the game in which a suspect who previously appeared as a minor character turns out to be the killer. *This is one of the cases in which a main character is flagged as a suspect. Navigation Category:Cases of Pacific Bay Category:Cases Category:White Peaks